Prince of Ice
by Alex the W
Summary: Princess of Arendelle and Prince of Ice fall in love, what could go wrong more than you know. AnnaxMaleElsa/Yukio. Rated M for future contents.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**A.N: Hello back with a completely new story needed something fresh. This is a Frozen story where Elsa is a boy from another kingdom and Anna is from Arendelle. Please tell me if you enjoyed and review. Don't forget to follow and favorite if you liked it and want more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Disney does.**

'Talking'

Chapter 1

Anna was playing in the park outside the castle in Arendelle. All the other kids were playing away from her. She's sitting by herself on the swings and pushing herself. She looks very lonely. Her dad is in the castle doing his kingly duties. The maid that is taking care of her is standing just a few steps away reading a book.

A young boy with white-grayish hair, Silver eyes and a dark blue jumper with light blue pants slowly walked up to Anna. He sat on the swing adjacent to her. He seemed to give off a kind of calm, cool personality. While they were both sitting on the swings the boy asks Anna 'Do you wanna go play?'.

This surprised Anna as none of the other kids would play with her because they were scared of her father. Because the king told the people of Arendelle that if Anna were hurt he would 'do something' not very threatening but the people knew not to anger the king. The king wasn't a bad person, in fact all the people of Arendelle loved him but at time's he could act without reason when his daughter – his only heir- was involved.

In Anna's shock she forgot to answer the boy's answer. The boy then asked 'I'm sorry, do you not wanna play?' with a very apologetic look. Anna quickly shook her head and smiled at the boy. 'No. I do wanna play!' She said with a big smile on her face. The boy seemed happy with this response, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her on the seesaw.

After playing for a while the Anna asks 'What's your name?' The boy looks at Anna and says 'My name is Erin, but my older sisters always make fun of my name and dress me up as a girl and call me Elsa. I don't like it at all they always put me in blue dresses.' Erin said with a grumpy expression. Anna laughed at his response, 'Hey! It's not funny!' Erin said angrily. 'Sorry … Sorry it's just so funny' Anna said catching her breath. 'By the way how old are you?' Anna asked Erin. 'Uh … 8' Erin replied. 'Really I'm only 6' Anna said.

Suddenly an older man with dark brown hair and brown eyes came up to them, looked at Erin and said, 'Young master it is time to go now, your father is going back home.' 'Ooh … but I just made a new friend.' Erin said pointing at Anna. 'Ah I see you've made friends with princess Anna, a good choice young prince, but we must go now.' The older man said. 'Okay' Erin said looking a bit dejected, then he turned and looked at Anna with big grin and said, 'See you later Princess!' Before running of to the boats with the older man slowly following him. Anna's face was as bright as her hair and slowly went to the maid, and went back to the castle.

Once she was back in the castle she had dinner with her father, and she told him all bout what happened that day. Her father listened intently and the told her 'That boy Erin is the son of king Isen of the northern Isles.' Anna didn't know that there were northern isles and she wondered what that would be like. 'Papa what does the northern isles look like?' Anna asked. Her father chuckled and said, 'the northern isles is a kingdom that is forever in snow, they grow specific crops that can only grow there. They say it is the most beautiful land ever seen by mortal eyes. But I think Arendelle looks much better.' The king finished with. 'It think Arendelle looks good to.' Anna stated. 'Well I am glad angel' Her father said with a smile. 'What else is there papa?' Anna asked. 'Well there is a special time that only lasts two months when there is soft snow falling on the ground and special tree grows beautiful pink flower blossoms and the petals slowly fall to the ground with the snow. They call those trees, Sakura trees.' The king stated. 'Sakura tree's sound pretty.' Anna said.

'Yes they do don't they' the king said sighing, 'Now of to bed for you.' The king said while picking his daughter out of her chair and on to the ground. 'Awww, do I have to.' Anna asked pleadingly. 'Yes' Her father said sternly. Anna the slowly walked towards her room, when her father cleared his throat and asked 'what no goodnight hug?' Anna quickly ran up to her father and hugged him with all her might. She then quickly walked away, when her father cleared his throat again and said, 'And a kiss on the cheek.' She ran up to him gave him a kiss on the cheek and he on hers and said, 'Goodnight Anna love you.' 'Love you too papa.' Anna said as she walked off to bed with her nanny following.

Meanwhile in The Northern Isles

Erin was sitting in his room by himself as Ice started to creep against the walls. He was crying his previous silver eyes now clouded. His father rushed in to the room and walked up to his son. He was very angry. 'Boy what have you done!' King Isen yelled. 'I didn't mean to papa really!' Erin cried while raising his arms to cover his face. King Isen grabbed his son by the arm pulling him forward and the slapped him against his face. 'Your sister is with the doctor right now. Because of you!' King Isen yelled. 'I didn't mean to really, It was an accident.' Erin cried. 'I don't care if it was, she is injured because of you, and your cursed Ice powers!' King Isen yelled. 'All the happened was that she slipped on some ice while playing.' Erin said trying to reason with his father but that only made him angrier. 'Only slipped! Only! I swear to god if she is hurt worse than she seems I will banish you from this kingdom!' King Isen yelled. 'Then do it! It would be better than this stupid place!' Erin yelled that earned him another slap across the face. 'Do not test me boy! I am your father and I demand respect!' King Isen said before leaving Erin alone crying with two new bruise on him.


	2. Chapter 2 Anna's Birthday part 1

**A.N: Hello Thank you for everyone who has favorited and is following this story. Thank you very much. But please review and tell me how to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

'Talking'

'_singing'_

**Author**

Chapter 2

Background story for the last ten years.

Anna has been locked out of the world for 8 years. 8 years ago when she was 8, a man from Weasel town kidnapped her. Luckily he did not make it out of Arendelle. Since then Anna has never been let out of the castle, and Arendelle has never traded with Weasel town since.

Time skip 10 years later.

Anna is sleeping in her room, when a butler knocks on her door. 'Princess Anna, are you awake?' Anna then gets up and her hair is all messy and defying the laws of gravity. 'No … you didn't wake me up I've been up for hours.' She says still half awake not really hearing what the butler said. She slowly falls back asleep before waking up again, 'Who is it?' she said in her fit of surprise from waking up again. 'Still me Princess Anna … you may want to wake up now, it is your sweet 16.' The butler says before walking off. 'Right my sweet 16 …' Anna says dreamily before looking at her prepared dress.

It has a light dress bottom with frills and a tight darkish green shirt thingy – **sorry I don't know much about dresses, but if you need help picturing it just imagine the original one from the movie**. Once she sets her eyes on her dress she wakes up and says, 'It's my birthday!'

A few moments later.

'Its my birthday!' Anna cried – happily – as she ran out of her room fully dressed and ready for her big day.

(Play – For the first time in forever, first time in movie – **Can't take credit for it.**)

A maid opens the window as Anna starts singing

'_The window is open'_

Another maid opens a door to the terrace.

'_So's that door'_

Many maids open windows at once allowing plenty of light in.

'_I didn't know they did that anymore.'_

Anna continues singing as she runs past two rows of maids holding plates.

'_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates'_

Anna continues singing as she runs through the house.

'_For years I've roamed these empty halls'_

Anna then slides into the ballroom.

'_Why have a ballroom with no balls'_

Anna then appears sliding down the stair railings

'_Finally they're opening up the gates'_

Anna is then in front of an empty suit of armour practicing shaking hands while singing.

'_There'll be actual real life people' _

She then breaks the arm off of the empty suit of armour.

'_It'll be totally strange' _

She sings while hiding the arm in the suit of armour.

'_But why, am I so ready for this change_

_Cause for the first time in forever' _

Anna sings while wistfully looking out the window.

'_There'll be music, there'll be light'_

Anna sings while pulling herself up un a wooden bench connected to rope used for window cleaning or storage movement.

Light slowly cascades on to Anna while she looks at the ships coming in and singing.

'_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night.'_

Anna then magically appears in the castles garden – Obviously not really magic just never shown that she gets there – While singing.

'_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone'_

Anna sings while tapping of pumping her chest signifying being elated or gassy.

Anna then continues singing while running up to some ducks.

'_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone'_

She sings the last bit while picking up a duckling.

While holding the duckling Anna says, 'I can't wait to meet everyone' She then gasps 'What if I meet … the one?'

Anna is now in front of the window singing

'_Tonight imagine me gown and all'_

Anna has now wrapped herself in the curtain and is leaning on the wall – This is like the most sexual scene in the movie.

'_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace'_

She then accidently slapped herself in the face with the curtain – still singing mind you.

'_Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there'_

Anna is looking at the bust of a handsome man.

'_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair.'_

She has picked up a fan and is acting really shyly towards the bust – Why I have no Idea.

She then eats chocolate while singing.

'_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face'_

She then throws away the fan and starts 'talking' with the bust and laughing while singing.

'_But then we laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've lead so far'_

She then picks up the bust, which is, quite heavy and starts 'dancing with it and accidently launches it into a cake.

She then runs into a room filled with paintings and she start reenacting what's happening in the paintings while singing.

'_For the first time in forever _

_There'll be magic, There'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone'_

'_And I know it is totally crazy _

_To dream I'd find romance _

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance.'_

She ends the verse by standing in front of a picture that looks like everyone in the picture is looking at her.

She is then running towards the gate while singing

'_It's only for today_

_It's agony to wait'_

The king in his throne room then sings –For no reason other than its convenient.

'_Tell the guards to open up the gates'_

Anna then sings while the gates open.

'_The gates'_

Anna then is running outside the castle for the first time looking around everywhere like a kid at a candy store while singing.

'_For the first time in forever_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

_A chance to change my lonely life_

_A chance to find true love'_

Anna sings this verse while walking down the sides of the walkway and swinging on lamps and stuff.

Anna is now walking through the town celebrating her opportunity of being outside the castle. She is also singing.

'_I know it all ends tomorrow,_

_So it has to be today_

_Cause for the first time in forever.'_

Anna then starts walking down a short stair case and onto a pathway next to the ocean singing.

'_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way!'_

Before being hit by a horse.

(End Song) 


End file.
